


Mine, All Mine

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bottom Merlin (Merlin), Breeding, Claiming, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, One Shot, Short, Slight feminization, Slut Shaming, Small Penis, Smut, Top Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 20.Urophagia | Hot Dogging | Emeto| Dirty TalkPrince Arthur stumbles upon Merlin in the deepest throes of heat and decides to take him as soon as possible, everything else be damned.





	Mine, All Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**

“Look at you, slut, _ begging for it.” _

_ “A-a-alpha!” _

He breathes a laugh. “Can’t even remember _ my name, _ can you?” He slams back in, hearing the omega scream in pleasure. “Too stupid to think of anything else other than _ getting fucked, _ aren’t you?”

“Mah, ah, alpha!” is all he can manage to say._ “Fuck me, please!” _

Arthur shakes his head. “Exactly.”

It was almost cathartic to see the smartass mage reduced to a whimpering mess beneath him. On all fours, barely able to support himself for how hard he’s getting fucked, but, of course, automatically an expert at meeting Arthur’s thrusts with his ass, back curled in such a tantalizing way that pleases Arthur’s alpha instincts, fleshy thighs dripping with his own slick spread wide to allow his cock to penetrate as deep as possible.

“You’re such a hussy, Merlin,” Arthur bites, leaning down as he slams his hips to his ass brutally. He drags his nails down Merlin’s sides, leaving trails of white, marked flesh behind. “This is the _ only _ thing that you’re good for, huh? What you’re fucking made to do, right, omega whore?”

“Ah, _ yes!” _ Merlin cries, the pain made to pleasure in his heat-riddled mind, his small cocklet leaking a fresh stream of watery cum into the sheets below.

Arthur growls behind him, pushing him down so his chest and face press into the covers, biting into the area between his neck and shoulders as he continues to pound into him.

He brings his fingers down to Merlin’s tits, massing the small amount of perky flesh there before pulling on his hard nipples. “God, soon you’ll leak milk from these, Merlin, when you’re carrying my children.”

“Mn, please!” he moans, trying to arch his breasts further into Arthur’s hands.

“Want me to fuck you full of pups? Fill you with cum until you’re ready to fucking pop?”

“Yes yes yes! Please please, _ please alpha!” _ Merlin chants mindlessly.

Arthur laughs darkly as he runs his sharp teeth along Merlin’s throat, testing a claim, recalling the past.

Arthur had found him in a supply closet. At first, he was enraged, for he thought the servant shirking his duties, his responsibilities. He was supposed to have prepared Arthur’s armour and weapons for that day’s trip to a neighbouring kingdom, and when the prince found his desk barren instead, he knew something was up.

So instead of getting the shit himself, he went on a castle-wide hunt for Merlin, asking but receiving no helpful hints as to his whereabouts other than some saying he was acting strange, sick perhaps. Arthur had scoffed. As if he would let his manservant take a sick day, ever.

He heard laboured breathing and that’s when he found him in the closet, amidst brooms and buckets and soaps. He seemed rather out of it, begging Arthur to just leave him alone.

When Arthur instead took a step further in, it was like something snapped in Merlin’s mind, light leaving it for a darkness indicative of animalistic drive.

Arthur figured out Merlin was an omega only when he dropped to the floor on his hands and knees, plush ass up in a perfect display of presentation.

And after a bit of hauling the weight over his shoulder, he threw Merlin onto his bed and had his way with him, trip completely forgotten.

“Will you regret this, Merlin?”

Surprisingly, he’s lucid enough to shake his head. “Hah, n-no!”

“How do you know that? It’s only the heat that makes you this way.” Arthur huffed a hollow laugh even as he continued to thrust his thick cock into Merlin’s tight heat.

Merlin shakes furiously, looking up to Arthur’s eyes with a sparkle of something human in there. _ “Ma-mate.” _

“Mate?”

“M-my _ mate! Alpha! Arthur!” _

Only then does Arthur realize it. The heavenly scent of Merlin’s slick wasn’t just because he was a pretty omega, no, it was because he was _ his. _ Destined to be his and his alone to own, take, fuck, breed.

“Yes,” Arthur seethes, _ “mine, all mine.” _

He drives into Merlin a few more times, heart hammering with this revelation, before he cums inside of his warm body, knot forcing its way into his hole. He rips his teeth down and into Merlin’s pale skin right at the side of his neck, sinking his canines into his flesh until he’s rewarded with the tang of blood.

With the immense stretch of Arthur’s huge knot, Merlin cums around him with incomprehensible moans of alpha and Arthur and so on, spurting a few pitiful drops of cum onto the sheets before collapsing entirely, bringing Arthur down with him.

He pumps him full of seed, knot and cock twitching within him, spilling into his internal vagina and uterus connected to his hole, breeding him full so there was no way he wouldn’t catch given how he was deep into heat, had made Arthur rut so his load is almost impossibly massive.

“Are you going to be a good mum for our pups, Merlin?”

“Mm,” Merlin hums, slightly less delirious by the need to be fucked but more so by orgasmic bliss, “of course! How ever many th-there are: one, two, ten, twenty, I’ll mother them as so long as I have you to fuck me every night afterward.”

Arthur tugs on Merlin’s nipples as his hole continues to bear down on him in the throes of a prolonged orgasm, making him whine, muffled, into the bed.

The prince slides a large hand down to come over Merlin’s belly, feeling it slightly distended more than usual from both his enormous cock and tremendous amount of cum trapped inside of him, still coming.

“Hm, well it looks like it’s going to be _ at least _ triplets, Merlin…”

The omega just hmphs in acknowledgment beneath him. “Yes…”

He looks to Merlin’s throat, deep, sharp pin pricks of teeth marks obvious against his pale skin, small streams of blood leaking from some of the gashes.

As Arthur continues to fill him with endless amounts of cum, he realizes Merlin’s gone wholly still under him. Immediately, his mind jumps to that Merlin’s passed out from smothering himself in the blankets, and so grabs his face to turn him up.

Merlin snores loudly.

“Idiot.” Arthur rolls his eyes, testing his knot and sighing when he feels it still throbbing, still ejaculating, firmly seated inside of Merlin as it would be for probably half an hour now.

God, there was no way Merlin wouldn’t kill him when he woke up out of heat, was there?

But for now, Arthur ignores that fact, and manhandles his servant-mate like a doll, throws some silken sheets over the two of them in his giant bed and breathes in the vanilla sweet of his newly acquired cocksheath.

Mm, but yeah, Arthur thinks even as he feels slumber prick behind his closed lids, warmth covering his entire body. Merlin was _ definitely _going to kill him when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed that lol. Kudos and comments optional but literally make my day! ^^ Have a nice one either way!


End file.
